


The Trouble with Artifacts

by disturbinglynic



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Season 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disturbinglynic/pseuds/disturbinglynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's need to touch artifacts gets him into more trouble than he could have imagined possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Artifacts

They had separated to find the artifact quicker, which may not have been the smartest thing to do, but they were in a museum in the middle of the night. There wasn’t much that could happen. Myka had glared at him when he had used that as an argument because of that one time that Pete had gone crazy because of an artifact in a different museum. Yeah. Myka had probably had a point. He promised he wouldn’t go around touching everything though and she had reluctantly agreed. She didn’t really seem to trust him though. She kept calling him to check on him.

 

Pete rolled his eyes as he hung up the phone with Myka again. Neither of them had found anything yet. He heard a noise behind him. He swung around with the Tesla raised only to find Jinks standing there, hands raised.

 

“Please don’t call for Myka,” Jinks begged. 

 

“How do I know you’re him? He’s dead.” Pete was surprised by how calm he actually felt. Strange things happened in his line of work. Maybe he was just finally getting used to all of that.

 

Jinks moved closer to him slowly but kept his hands raised. “Claudia brought me back to life. We haven’t told anyone else.”

 

“The metronome?”

 

Jinks nodded. Pete lowered the Tesla cautiously, still not sure whether or not he should trust that this was Jinks. Jinks lowered his hands and walked towards Pete. Pete busied himself looking through the artifacts as Jinks approached him. 

 

“How have you been?”

 

Pete shrugged. “It’s been rough. I take it Claudia told you what happened to the warehouse after you were killed.”

 

Jinks flinched at those words but nodded. 

 

“How about you? What was it like?”

 

Jinks didn’t answer him and Pete hadn’t really expected him too. He picked up the nearest object to him and suddenly Jinks’ hands were on the object as well, right in front of him. 

 

“Why did you show yourself to me, Jinks? I thought you wanted to keep this a secret. And why can’t I tell Myka?”

 

“Please don’t, Pete. Please don’t,” Jinks pleaded with him.

 

“Pete?” Myka called out. Jinks gave him one last pleading look and then took off before Myka got there.

 

“Pete, what are you holding in your hand?”

 

Pete looked down and saw that he was holding an object in his hand. “Oh, right. It’s the only one that I’ve picked up, I swear.”

 

Myka looked like she didn’t believe him. Pete pushed Jinks to the back of his mind and focused once again on finding the artifact with Myka.

 

Except he couldn’t help thinking about Jinks. Jinks hadn’t told him why he had shown himself to Pete. It wasn’t as if they had been close or anything. Claudia had been the one that had been close to Jinks. He couldn’t believe that Claudia had brought Jinks back. What had she been thinking? You just didn’t mess with shit like that. Even he knew that.

 

Pete bit back a sigh. There were going to be consequences for this. He just hoped that they wouldn’t be too bad.

 

*****

This was the third morning in a row that Pete had woken up and had to run to the bathroom so that he could hang his head over the toilet. After he showered he headed downstairs for breakfast, feeling like hell. 

 

“Dude, you look like crap. Are you feeling okay?”

 

“I’ve been throwing up every morning.”

 

Leena set some food in front of him and he pushed it away, very aware of the fact that his stomach was close to rebelling. Everyone around him noticed that too. 

 

“Pete, if you were a girl I would say that you were pregnant.”

 

Pete glared at Myka, and she and Claudia sniggered. Artie, however, looked intrigued. Pete didn’t like that look. Working in the warehouse had led to some strange things. Male pregnancy seemed to be pushing it, but the look Artie had on his face made Pete swallow hard as he picked up a piece of toast. He figured his stomach would at least be able to handle that. He hoped so anyway.

 

There wasn’t a case for him and Myka so they were taking care of some inventory in the warehouse when he was called back to Artie’s office. Dr. Calder was there with Artie. “Artie? What’s going on? Does this have anything to do with what Myka said earlier today?”

 

Artie wasn’t the one who answered him. “Pete, let me check you out to see if anything is wrong. You’ve been throwing up for the past few days, right? Let me just make sure that nothing is wrong.”

 

Pete nodded and let Dr. Calder look him over. When they were done they were surrounded by Artie, Leena, Myka and Claudia. 

 

“Everyone is here? Don’t tell me I’m dying.”

 

“Definitely not, Pete,” replied Dr. Calder. “But you are pregnant.”

 

The room was silent. Nobody knew what to say to that. Somehow Pete managed to get his wits about him before everyone else. “I take it this was an artifact. Can you tell me when this happened?”

 

“Four weeks ago.”

 

Four weeks ago he and Myka had been hunting for the artifact in that museum. 

 

“That was when we were in that museum. Pete, you touched something without your gloves on. Do you remember what it looked like?”

 

Pete nodded and described it to Artie, but the whole time he was thinking that the artifact in question had in fact been an object that Jinks had touched with him as well. He wondered if that meant that the kid was Jinks’. He wondered if maybe Jinks was pregnant also. 

 

“Pete, were you the only one who touched this artifact?” Artie asked him.

 

Pete nodded, wondering why he was keeping Jinks’ secret even now. Then again, if this was Jinks’ kid then he wasn’t sure he wanted anyone knowing. At least not yet.

 

“That’s good. This means that the child is only yours.”

 

“So what you’re telling me is that if I had touched it with another person then the child would be both of ours.”

 

“Yes, that’s right, or at least it’s right if the person who touched it with you touched it while you were touching it and within a minute of you first touching it. Myka and Claudia, I want you to go back and retrieve that artifact.”

 

“Wait? Shouldn’t I be the one to go?”

 

Artie and Dr. Calder looked at each other.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re keeping me off of active duty now. I’m only four weeks pregnant!” Pete realized what he had just said. “Shit. I’m pregnant. How the hell can I be pregnant? Why did this have to happen to me? Of all the artifacts that could have gotten me, it had to be the pregnancy one. How the hell did I get so lucky?”

 

The group was staring at him. He didn’t usually yell like that. Even when he freaked out he didn’t really yell. This was way more than freaking out though. He was pregnant. He was very male and very pregnant. Pete cursed the day that Mrs. F. had ever taken an interest in him.

 

Pete stormed out of the warehouse and headed back to Leena’s. He just wanted to be left alone. He threw himself down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. 

 

Of all the artifacts that he had been affected by and of all the ones that he could be affected by, why did he have to find the one that made him pregnant? Pregnant! He was pregnant. 

 

He really didn’t want to deal with this. He pulled the pillow over his head and fell asleep. 

 

*****

Only a few days passed before Pete’s world turned upside down again. He went down for breakfast and Jinks was sitting at the table with everyone else. Pete stopped in his tracks, glad that his shock over seeing Jinks here could be mistaken for his shock over seeing Jinks alive.

 

“Jinksy! What the hell man? No, wait, this is the warehouse. I shouldn’t be surprised when people rise from the dead.”

 

Jinks smiled at him. “Claudia brought me back with the metronome.”

 

“Oh I bet Mrs. Frederic is gonna love this.”

 

Jinks and Claudia both grimaced. “Yeah, we’ve already been through that,” Jinks replied. 

 

“Ooh, so how bad was it?”

 

Both Claudia and Jinks shook their head and Pete laughed. He was pretty sure he didn’t want to know how bad it was anyway.

 

“So Pete, Claudia told me all about your situation.”

 

Pete scowled at Claudia. “Just how much did she tell you?”

 

“Everything.”

 

Pete looked over at Jinks and saw that Jinks really did know. He knew that he had touched the artifact soon enough after Pete had. He knew that that meant that the baby inside of Pete belonged to him as well. 

 

“I don’t feel so well,” Pete complained, making his way back up to his bedroom. He wasn’t surprised when there was a knock on his door a few minutes later.

 

“Pete, can I come in?” Jinks asked from the other side of the door.

 

“Yeah. Sure. Why not?”

 

Jinks walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed. “Were you ever going to tell me?”

 

“I don’t know. I’ve mostly been trying to keep myself from freaking out too much. I mean I’m pregnant. How would you have handled it if you had been the one who had gotten pregnant?”

 

“Fair enough, but I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Pete snorted. “Are you gonna hover over me for the next eight months?”

 

Jinks grinned at him. “Sure am.”

 

Pete groaned and flopped down on his bed. “Are you going to tell?”

 

“Not now, but I think they should know, don’t you?”

 

Pete shook his head. “I can’t deal with any of that just yet.”

 

“That’s okay. We can wait.”

 

“So did you come as soon as you realized that I was pregnant with your kid?”

 

Jinks nodded.

 

“Does that mean you’re happy about this?”

 

Jinks shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve always wanted kids. This was definitely unexpected but I guess I still do want it. What about you?”

 

“I thought about getting rid of it for like a minute. I mean I’m not exactly ready to be a father. It’s not something I would have been able to go through with though. Having the kid doesn’t really bother me. It’s the pregnancy that I hate.”

 

“Just think, it’s only going to get better,” Jinks said, grinning at him.

 

“Oh great. You’re super hilarious. You’re going to be more of a pain than anything, aren’t you?”

 

“Pete, I’m here to help you, to take care of you.”

 

“I don’t need anyone to take care of me,” Pete groused.

 

“I know, but I want to. And maybe one day you’ll let me.”

 

Pete didn’t think he would. Especially not before everyone found out that Jinks was the other father. Otherwise it would just look strange if Jinks was helping him out more than the others.

 

Jinks patted Pete’s shoulder. “I’m here if you need me,” he said, walking out of his room. Pete watched him go. This whole thing was just insane.

 

*****

“Come on, Artie. This isn’t exactly a difficult case. Why won’t you let me go on it?”

 

It was just his luck that Jinks walked in at exactly that moment. “Don’t tell me you’re actually considering letting him go out into the field. No way, Artie. You can’t let him do that.”

 

Pete turned on Jinks. “This is none of your business, Jinks. Back off.” He knew that he was pushing Jinks, but he didn’t care. He wanted to get out and do something. He was getting sick of not seeing anything besides the warehouse, the bed and breakfast, and the tiny town. 

 

“It is too my business,” Jinks growled, low enough for only Pete to hear. Pete’s eyes widened. “You wouldn’t.”

 

“I think it’s time they know Pete. I’ve been here for a month now.”

 

Pete glared at him but he knew Jinks’ mind was already made up. Still, he had to try. “Don’t do this, Jinks. Please don’t do this.”

 

Jinks ignored him and turned to Artie, who was standing there watching them with Claudia and Myka. “Pete’s been lying to you. The baby is mine. I was there that night. He didn’t say anything about seeing me there because I asked him to keep it to himself. But that baby is mine too and I _don’t_ want Pete out in the field.”

 

Pete didn’t really know what came over him but he saw red. How dare Jinks try and tell him what he could and couldn’t do. He swung and landed a nice solid punch to Jinks’ face. With that, he stormed out of the warehouse, but he didn’t go anywhere. He paced just outside of the warehouse, cursing the hormones that came with this pregnancy. He would have never punched Jinks otherwise and he was already regretting having done it in the first place. Now he just wanted to cry.

 

He heard someone walking out of the warehouse and knew that it was Jinks. 

 

“Are you going to hit me again?”

 

“No.”

 

“Do you feel better now?”

 

“No.”

 

“Are you hungry? Do you want to grab a burger?”

 

Pete nodded and followed Jinks into the car. He stayed silent on the trip into town and so did Jinks. They ordered their food and took a seat away from everyone else in the place.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Pete shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. It’s good they know now. I’m sorry about punching you though.”

 

Jinks grinned at him. “That’s okay. I think I’m handling whatever you can throw at me a lot better than anyone else.”

 

Pete gave Jinks his own grin. It was true. Pete knew he had been annoying the ladies more than usual, and Artie avoided him whenever possible. And he was only starting his third month of pregnancy. “I can’t help it. You try doing this.”

 

Jinks chuckled at that. “No thank you. But I am here to help you, you know. Whatever you need.”

 

Pete shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He knew that. Jinks kept telling him that. It made it kind of hard to forget.

 

“Jinks, can I ask you a question about your…” Pete wasn’t really sure how to finish that. He didn’t want to say the word. Jinks nodded at him though.

 

“It’s not so much about how you were brought back, it’s more… how do you feel about it?”

 

Jinks looked at him for a long time before finally answering. “I don’t like the idea that I was brought back from death. I should have stayed dead. Claudia was just being selfish. She couldn’t stand the idea of losing her best friend so she brought me back instead of dealing with the pain.”

 

Pete didn’t know what to say to that. Jinks looked angry and defeated.

 

“I know I don’t really deserve to ask this of you, but please don’t say anything to her.”

 

“No. I won’t. That’s between you and her.”

 

They finished off their burgers and headed back to Leena’s. Pete went upstairs to his bedroom and wasn’t surprised when Jinks followed him in. He found a movie on TV, settled himself in bed, and patted the spot next to him for Jinks to sit down. Jinks smiled at him and did.

 

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes before Claudia barged in, trying to get Jinks to leave with her to do something or other. Pete wasn’t really listening. He was paying attention to Jinks, and now that he was paying attention he could see that Jinks was really uncomfortable around Claudia, but she didn’t seem to notice. 

 

Pete found himself speaking up. “Claudia, I think Jinksy and I should actually spend some time together, don’t you? I am having his baby after all.” Pete grinned at her.

 

“I think he’s probably right,” Jinks agreed.

 

Claudia glared at both of them. “Fine,” she said with a huff, turning to walk out of Pete’s room. When she was well out of earshot Jinks turned to look at him. “Thank you.”

 

“Not a problem. You think you’ll get over it?”

 

Jinks shrugged. “No idea.”

 

Pete didn’t push. They’d had enough of a heart to heart to last Pete for the next few months. He focused on the movie instead, Jinks by his side. He was kind of getting used to Jinks hovering. It only annoyed him sometimes. Although now that everyone knew that the baby was Jinks’, he had a feeling that Jinks would be hovering more often.

 

Pete let out a sigh, closed his eyes, and slept.

 

*****

“I’m hungry,” Pete whined.

 

“You’re always hungry,” Myka shot back.

 

“Well I am eating for two here.”

 

“Pete, you’ve always eaten for two. Now you’re eating for like five.”

 

Pete pouted at her and Jinks rolled his eyes.

 

“What do you want, Pete?” Jinks asked.

 

“You know, I can’t believe you wait on him hand and foot. I know he’s carrying your child, but he acts like a big child most of the time. Haven’t you gotten sick of him yet? I mean he’s what, starting his fourth month now? He must be really annoying you.”

 

Pete stuck his tongue out at Myka even though he proved her point. He was glad when Jinks didn’t answer her.

 

“Why don’t we go into town,” Pete suggested. “I may as well get out while I can.”

 

Jinks grabbed his keys and Pete followed him out. They went to the nearest diner where Pete ordered two burgers, fries and a milkshake. The waitress gave him an odd look but Pete just smiled at her. When he turned back to Jinks he saw that his eyebrow was raised. 

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t you think you should have some vegetables with that?”

 

Pete just shrugged and Jinks rolled his eyes. 

 

They didn’t talk as they ate. This was something Pete was used to by now though. He and Jinks didn’t talk much when they were around each other. It wasn’t that Pete didn’t know what to say, it was more like they didn’t need to say anything. They could just sit there together and not talk and it was okay. 

 

Just when Pete was really starting to relax, a couple walked in. They were probably driving somewhere and had only stopped in Univille so they could eat. He figured that because he had never seen them in town before and this wasn’t exactly the type of town that people came to for a vacation.

 

The woman was really hot and Pete’s reaction was immediate. He turned away from her with a grimace, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Jinks raised and eyebrow at him and then glanced over at the couple. With a grin he turned back to Pete. “Those hormones kicking in, Pete?” Jinks asked with an air of innocence. Pete glared at him and told him to shut up. Jinks laughed but kept quiet, at least for a few minutes.

 

“You know, Pete, I can give you a hand with that if you want.”

 

Pete was glad he didn’t have any food in his mouth and hadn’t taken a drink of his milkshake yet. He probably would have choked on it. “I don’t need your pity, Jinks.”

 

Jinks shook his head. “It’s not pity. It’s not exactly a hardship, Pete. You’re a good looking guy.”

 

“Not gonna happen, Jinksy. Although I knew you always lusted after my body.”

 

Jinks rolled his eyes. “Suit yourself, Pete. Suit yourself.”

 

Back at Leena’s Jinks followed Pete back to his room. This wasn’t unusual. In fact, it was so common that typically anytime somebody was looking for Jinks, they checked Pete’s room first. The only time Jinks wasn’t in his room was at night.

 

Pete had kind of been hoping for some alone time but he didn’t have the energy to tell Jinks to get off his bed and out of his room. Instead, he curled up and took a nap while Jinks watched TV.

 

When Pete woke up he shifted and realized he was pressed against something solid. He looked up to see Jinks still sitting there, watching TV, and Pete was curled up against him. 

 

Jinks was smirking at him. “Sleep well?”

 

Pete grumbled and rolled over, suddenly aware of how hard he was. The hormones were seriously driving him nuts. It seemed a certain part of his anatomy was as eager as it had been back when he was a teenager. And there wasn’t exactly anything he could do about it now except take care of it himself, unless he decided to take Jinks up on his offer and there was no way that that was going to happen.

 

There was nothing he could do about it right now unless he kicked Jinks out of his room. He had showered this morning and it would look strange if he showered again now. Nobody else might notice, but Jinks probably would, and Jinks would know exactly why he was in the shower.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to take me up on my offer?”

 

Pete jumped, completely startled out of his thoughts by Jinks. “I’m still gonna have to say no.”

 

“That’s a shame, Pete.”

 

Pete groaned and rolled back over, ignoring his erection in favor of the warmth radiating off of Jinks. Jinks noticed. “You cold?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

Jinks snorted. “Fine. Then maybe I won’t help you get warm.”

 

Pete pouted but said nothing. Instead he closed his eyes and shifted closer to Jinks, falling back asleep easily.

 

When he woke up he was alone. Grateful for the brief respite, he shoved his hand down his pants and made quick work of his extremely persistent erection. He got off quickly but he wasn’t satisfied. He had a feeling he wouldn’t be satisfied unless someone else took care of it for him. He wasn’t going there though. He might be having Jinks’ kid but that didn’t mean he was suddenly gay for Jinks. He was just going to have to deal.

 

*****

Pete was now confined to either Leena’s or the warehouse. Whenever he craved food now Jinks would run out and grab it for him since he couldn’t be seen. He wasn’t really that big yet, he could be mistaken as fat, but Artie insisted that he not be seen.

 

Jinks was out now, picking up a couple of pizzas. Pete was currently sitting on the couch, hand on his belly. Five months in and he was already uncomfortable. He didn’t know how he was going to handle the rest of his pregnancy. He shifted on the couch trying to get comfortable, and failed miserably.

 

He smelled the pizza before he even knew that Jinks was back. Jinks plopped down onto the couch next to him and handed him an entire pie. 

 

“Jinksy, you’re the man!”

 

“Yeah, you remember that the next time you take your mood swings out on me.”

 

Pete scowled at him but was more interested in his food than anything that Jinks had to say at the moment, so he ignored him in favor of stuffing his face full of pizza. He could see Jinks watching him, even as he ate his own pizza. 

 

“You know, I’m not about to do anything exciting and I’m certainly not about to give birth, so you can stop watching me.” He looked over at Jinks just as he rolled his eyes and snorted. “Unless you’re just looking at me because you think I’m pretty,” Pete teased. 

 

Jinks raised an eyebrow and Pete flushed, remembering how Jinks had offered to help get him off, claiming it wasn’t a hardship. He looked away from Jinks and focused on his pizza again. Beside him Jinks chuckled and got off the couch, leaving Pete to his pizza.

 

That night Pete tossed and turned. He couldn’t get comfortable. He got up and walked around his room, rubbing a hand over his stomach. He thought that maybe he should go downstairs and get a snack. He walked out of his room and without really thinking he found himself making his way to Jinks’ room.

 

He slipped inside but paused. He should really turn around and go back to his room. Now that he was here he knew why he was here, but it was stupid. He should really go back to his own room.

 

His feet moved him forward though and he found himself climbing into bed with Jinks. 

 

“Pete?”

 

“Don’t say a word.”

 

Jinks didn’t. He rolled over and put an arm around Pete using his hand to rub Pete’s belly. It didn’t help Pete relax though. It was all too strange for him. 

 

Jinks let out a sigh. “I wish you could relax around me and let me take care of you.”

 

Pete didn’t, but Jinks still continued to stroke his belly. 

 

“I really hope you don’t freak out if there’s morning wood.”

 

Pete jumped out of bed quickly. Jinks sat up and looked at him. “I was joking Pete. You need to relax.”

 

“You can’t joke about something like that.”

 

Jinks let out a sigh. “I think you should leave now, Pete. Come back when you’re ready to let me help you, come back when you’re not going to freak out about the fact that I’m gay and you’re a guy.”

 

Pete turned around and walked out of Jinks’ room, heading back to his own. He really didn’t want to leave. He didn’t really want to admit it, but Jinks stroking his belly had been nice.

 

He lay back in his own bed, resuming his tossing and turning. It was going to be a long night.

 

He was grumpy in the morning. He had maybe gotten an hour of sleep. He took his breakfast from Leena and sat down at the table. Myka and Claudia tried to make small talk with him but he snapped at them both, just as Jinks was walking down the steps.

 

“I think Pete here is just cranky because he didn’t get any sleep last night.”

 

Myka and Claudia both looked at him. “Is that true, Pete?” Myka asked him.

 

Pete left his food, even though he was still hungry, and stormed back up the stairs, as best as he could, back to his room. He sat down angrily on the bed. He hated what was happening here. He hated that he was stuck being pregnant, he hated that Jinks was the other father, and he hated that he was so hormonal because it was confusing the hell out of him.

 

There was a knock at his door and then he heard Myka’s voice asking him if she could come in.

 

“Sure, why not.”

 

Myka came in and handed him the rest of his breakfast.

 

“Thanks.”

 

She sat down on the bed next to him. They sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds were that of Pete’s fork against the plate. 

 

“You know, Pete, it’s okay if you’re starting to have feelings for him.”

 

Pete choked on his food and Myka handed him a glass of milk. He took it gratefully. 

 

“What are you talking about? Why would you even say something like that?”

 

“Pete, it’s okay. And even if you aren’t, but I know you well and I think you are, then you shouldn’t push him away. He wants to help you. He wants to take care of you. You should let him.”

 

Pete shook his head and didn’t look at her. Then he let out a sigh. “I’m so confused,” he finally admitted.

 

“I know. And I’m going to tell you again, Pete- it’s okay if you’re falling for him. I understand.”

 

“How can you understand this?”

 

Myka didn’t answer him so Pete just looked at her. She looked sad. 

 

“Pete, you really didn’t know?” she asked.

 

Pete cocked his head and looked at her, thinking about what she could possibly mean. He didn’t think she meant Leena or Claudia, especially since she looked so sad. And then he got it. All of their encounters together, all of the encounters that Myka had had without him that he had only heard about later on. How could he not have seen it? It was so obvious now when he looked back on it.

 

“H.G. You were in love with H.G.”

 

Myka nodded.

 

“Did anything ever happen?”

 

Myka shook her head. “There wasn’t time. Not before she turned on us, and then when we got her back…”

 

“Myks, I’m so sorry.”

 

Myka nodded, sniffled, and took Pete’s hand in her own. “If he’s what you want then you should go for it. I know it’s confusing right now, but I hope you figure it out. In the meantime you need to let him help you. He wants to help you.”

 

Pete nodded. “Okay. I think I can do that.”

 

Myka smiled at him. “Good. And Pete, even if you do like him, nobody here is going to care. ”

 

“You think so?”

 

“Didn’t you ever wonder about Artie and MacPherson?”

 

“Well now I am,” Pete whined.

 

Myka smiled at him and then got up and headed out of the room.

 

“Thank you, Myka,” he called out after her. 

 

Myka was only gone for a few minutes when Jinks walked in. “Jinksy! How do you feel about taking me to the warehouse? I want to walk around, stretch my legs.”

 

Jinks froze, mouth hanging open, probably ready to apologize to Pete. Or maybe he wanted to yell at Pete for being such an ass last night. Whatever it was he definitely hadn’t been expecting Pete to welcome him the way he had. 

 

Jinks shook his head as if to clear it. “Uh, yeah. Sure. Let’s go.”

 

The ride to the warehouse was silent. He knew he had thrown Jinks off with his request to come to the warehouse, so now Jinks wasn’t really sure what to say. That was okay with Pete. He wasn’t really sure what to say either. He knew he was going to let Jinks take care of him now, but he didn’t really want to say something like that to Jinks. This was all going to take time. It was still strange to him, but he was going to try.

 

They strolled around the warehouse for a while until Pete needed a break. Pete sat down in the middle of an aisle and Jinks sat down next to him.

 

“You look really tired, Pete.”

 

“I wouldn’t say no to a nap.” His eyelids were getting really heavy. He might sleep just like this.

 

Jinks stretched out his legs and patted his lap. “Here, why don’t you take a nap.”

 

Pete was about to say no but then he remembered the whole point of this was to make things right with Jinks and to let Jinks take care of him. He lay down and put his head in Jinks’ lap, sighing when Jinks began running his fingers though his hair.

 

“I take it you had a good talk with Myka this morning.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I guess this means you’re going to start really letting me take care of you now.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Good. Now sleep.”

 

Pete sighed again and drifted off.

 

Jinks’ fingers were still running through his hair when he woke up. Pete yawned and stretched.

 

“Good nap?”

 

“Mmm.”

 

“Hungry?”

 

Pete’s stomach chose just that moment to grumble, making Jinks laugh. “Guess so. What do you want?”

 

“Steak and potatoes?” Pete asked hopefully.

 

“Sounds good to me. Can you get up?”

 

Pete groaned. He could, but he didn’t want to. He managed to get himself up into a sitting position but didn’t go any further. Jinks got up and held out a hand to it. Pete took it and Jinks helped him up. Their sides brushed as they walked together and Pete really didn’t mind.

 

The steak was delicious. Jinks really knew how to cook. Pete had two of them, plus a lot of potatoes, and even mixed vegetables because Jinks insisted that he have veggies too.

 

Later that night, after Pete was already in bed, Jinks slipped into his room. “I was wondering if you were going to come.”

 

“I wasn’t sure if I should.”

 

Pete flipped back the covers, inviting Jinks into bed with him.

 

“You’re not going to freak out on me, are you?”

 

“I don’t know, Jinksy. I’m going to try not to, but I’m not sure I can make any promises.”

 

“No jumping out of bed on me though, right?”

 

Pete snorted. “No jumping out of bed.”

 

Jinks scooted over so that he was flush against Pete, resting a hand on his stomach. He began stroking gently and Pete forced himself to relax. He found it was easy to do. Really easy. And it was very comfortable. 

 

Jinks kissed his cheek. “Night.”

 

“Night, Jinksy,” Pete replied with a yawn. He fell asleep to Jinks lightly stroking his belly.

 

*****

They started sleeping in the same room on a regular basis. Jinks would come into his room each night and then slip into bed with him. Most nights Jinks would rub his belly and every night they would fall asleep with Jinks’ arms around him. 

 

Pete was becoming more and more confused as each day passed. There was an attraction to Jinks that he could no longer deny, but nothing that he planned on acting on any time soon. He was way too confused for that. He didn’t know if this whole thing meant that he was gay or if maybe this was just about Jinks, or if this was all because of his hormones being out of whack because of the pregnancy. He was starting his seventh month after all.

 

They were sitting at the table, eating and relaxing. Well Jinks wasn’t eating. He was watching Pete eat the food that he had made for him. Their silence was interrupted when Claudia sat down across from them. She looked between the two of them, her arms crossed and leaning back in her chair. “Is something going on between the two of you?” she demanded.

 

“No,” Pete said just as Jinks said “of course not”.

 

Claudia glared at the two of them. “You’re seriously telling me that nothing is going on? The two of you spend all of your time together now, including your nights. I don’t care if you guys are together but why wouldn’t you tell me if there was something going on? I think I have a right to know.”

 

“Claudia, you need to back off. Pete and I aren’t together.”

 

Claudia opened her mouth to say something else. “Claudia!” Jinks interrupted. “Leave. It. Alone.”

 

Claudia huffed, but got up and left them alone. Pete was about to thank Jinks for getting rid of Claudia, but Jinks started talking first. “I’m just as confused as you are, Pete.”

 

“What makes you think that I’m confused?”

 

Jinks raised his eyebrows. “Are you telling me that you’re not?”

 

Pete let out a sigh. “We’re not going to talk about this, are we?”

 

“I think for now we’re good.”

 

“Okay. Good.” Pete got up from the table and began to slowly make his way up the stairs. Jinks showed up beside him and put a hand on his lower back to help guide him up. 

 

“Are you ever going to talk to Claudia about what happened?” he couldn’t help asking.

 

Jinks let out a sigh. “I will. I’d like to just get you through this pregnancy first.”

 

“One complication at a time?”

 

Jinks chuckled. “Something like that.”

 

They got to Pete’s room and they both collapsed on Pete’s bed. Pete let out a groan. “I think it’s time for a nap.”

 

Jinks laughed. “Didn’t you just get out of bed?”

 

“You know I did. All I want to do these days is eat and sleep though.”

 

“Isn’t that what you always wanted to do anyway?”

 

“Oh ha ha. I see you’ve been talking to Myka about me again.”

 

Jinks laughed and placed a hand on Pete’s belly and slowly stroked it. Pete let out a sigh. The stroking on his belly stopped as Jinks took his hand away. “Hey. What’d you take your hand away for?”

 

He felt the bed shift and then Jinks was straddling his legs. He pushed Pete’s t-shirt up over his belly. “Uh, Jinks man, what are you doing?”

 

“Relax and trust me, okay?”

 

Pete nodded and tried to relax. He closed his eyes and felt Jinks place both of his hands on his belly. He started rubbing and Pete felt himself begin to relax under Jinks’ touch. 

 

“Feel good?”

 

“Yes,” Pete sighed. It had been so long since anybody had really touched him and his hormones were still completely out of whack. Pete was completely embarrassed to find himself growing hard. He knew Jinks had noticed when one of his hands paused at the bottom of his stomach. 

 

“Don’t,” Pete said. He knew what Jinks was thinking and Pete wasn’t sure he wanted to go there.

 

“Why not?”

 

Pete laughed. “Because I don’t know if I can return the favor. Because just minutes ago we were discussing how we were both confused.”

 

“Pete, I’m here to take care of you. I want to take care of you. Let me help you take care of this too. You’ve only had your own hand for company and with the way your hormones are going nuts, it must be driving you crazy to not have an other means of release. And as far as returning the favor goes, you don’t have to. I just want to take care of you.”

 

Pete didn’t have time to answer because Jinks cupped him through his sweatpants. Pete let out a gasp and pushed up into Jinks’ hand. “Please,” he begged no longer caring what his brain was telling him. He wanted this. He had been wanting this. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about Jinks doing this. He hadn’t been lying when he said he wasn’t sure if could return the favor. He was so confused.

 

Jinks tugged down his sweatpants to his thighs, grabbed the massage oil he had been using when he was rubbing Pete’s belly, and poured some onto his hand. He gripped Pete tightly and began stroking. He didn’t play and didn’t tease. This was just about getting Pete off, exactly like Jinks had said. It was perfect. It was just what Pete needed.

 

It didn’t take long for him to come. Jinks stroked him through it and then grabbed some tissues to clean the come off of his belly. When he was clean, Jinks pulled his sweatpants back up and lay down next to him.

 

“What about you?” Pete couldn’t help asking. 

 

“If it’s okay with you, I can just take care of myself right here.”

 

“Yeah. Okay. That’s fine.”

 

Jinks rolled away from him and onto his back, pushing his pants down. He grabbed the massage oil and poured some into his hand again. He started stroking himself and Pete watched. He wanted to try though. He didn’t know where the sudden impulse to touch Jinks had come from, but he knew that he wanted to help Jinks the way that Jinks had helped him.

 

With a lot of effort he managed to roll himself onto his side. Jinks slowed his stroking when Pete’s hand began to reach for him. He wrapped his hand around the base of Jinks’ dick and Jinks’ hand stopped moving completely. Slowly he stroked his hand up, Jinks’ own hand falling away.

 

It was a lot like stroking his own dick and he grew comfortable with it quickly enough, speeding up his pace as Jinks’ breathing changed. Jinks came almost as quickly as Pete had. Jinks grabbed some more tissues and cleaned off Pete’s hand before cleaning himself up. He pulled his pants back up and rolled onto his side so that he was facing Pete.

 

“So are you more confused or less confused now?” Jinks asked.

 

“More. You?”

 

“Less.”

 

“Oh.” Pete wasn’t sure what to say. Either Jinks had figured out that he wanted Pete or that he didn’t want Pete. 

 

Jinks rested a hand on his belly, which was still exposed, and kissed his cheek. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to push.”

 

So Jinks had figured out that he wanted Pete. He didn’t know what to do with that. “I know. But I don’t think I’ll know how I feel until after the pregnancy.”

 

“I know. Now didn’t you say something about a nap earlier?”

 

Pete smiled. “Yes. Now that’s a plan.”

 

*****

They never brought up what had happened. Jinks still took care of him the way that he had been and Pete still let him and still complained every step of the way. They touched more often though and he was sure that everyone else had noticed, but nobody said anything to them. Pete was grateful for that. He didn’t want to talk to anyone, not even to Myka. He didn’t care what any of them thought, he just didn’t want to talk about it.

 

Pete wasn’t sure that he was even all that confused anymore. He wanted to spend his time with Jinks. He liked having Jinks around. He liked having Jinks in his bed at night keeping him warm. He liked when Jinks touched him. He liked when Jinks gave him belly rubs. 

 

Right now they were in the common room of Leena’s listening to the girls talk. Jinks was sitting next to him on the couch. Deciding he really didn’t care what the girls thought, he tugged at Jinks until Jinks took the hint and scooted closer to him. He rested his head on Jinks’ shoulder and Jinks put his arm around Pete. Conversation didn’t stop and nobody looked twice at them. 

 

“You okay?” Jinks asked quietly enough that the girls wouldn’t hear.

 

“I’m fine. I’m just feeling…”

 

“Cuddly?” Jinks supplied.

 

“Yeah. I guess I am.”

 

“Can I get you anything?”

 

“Not if it involves you moving.”

 

Jinks chuckled and gave him a squeeze. Pete could get used to this.

 

“One more month left. Are you getting nervous?”

 

“I’m trying really hard not to think about it, actually.”

 

“Pete, you can’t just ignore this and hope it goes away.”

 

Pete barked out a laugh. “That would be nice. Don’t worry. I’ve been reading the books. I just haven’t really been focusing on the fact that I’ll be the one giving birth soon.”

 

“You’ll be fine. And I’ll be there with you.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I just can’t believe that this is really happening.”

 

“If it weren’t for the fact that you’re huge, I would think you were just doing this for the attention,” Jinks teased.

 

Pete pouted at him and Jinks laughed. “You’re not as funny as you think you are, Jinksy.”

 

“I’m hilarious, Pete. Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Pete caught Claudia looking at them. She was the reason that Jinks was back. She was the reason that Pete was having this baby in the first place. If he hadn’t been so startled by Jinks’ reappearance then he would have never had picked up that artifact. 

 

Then it dawned on Pete what this really meant for Jinks and for him and for their child. He’d been so caught up in the pregnancy that he hadn’t even thought about it. He tensed against Jinks, trying his hardest to not cry while at the same time cursing his hormones. Jinks noticed the change in him. “You okay, Pete?” he whispered. Pete shook his head. “Okay. Let’s get you back up to your room then, okay?” Pete nodded so Jinks pulled away from him and then helped him off of the couch.

 

They made their way slowly up the stairs and Jinks helped Pete sit up in bed when they finally got to his room. Pete let the tears fall then. “Sorry. Stupid hormones. I really hate this.”

 

“I know,” Jinks soothed, sitting down next to him and putting an arm around him. “Is something actually wrong or did you just need to cry?”

 

Pete figured there was no point in beating around the bush. “The way Claudia brought you back. You’re not going to die. You’re not going to age. And if anyone ever got their hands on the metronome then they could just end your life.”

 

“You’re only thinking about this now?” Jinks asked incredulously. 

 

“I’ve been a bit preoccupied with my pregnancy, in case you haven’t noticed.”

 

Jinks kissed the top of his head. “I know. It’s okay. You seem to be forgetting that Claudia is a genius. She won’t tell me what she did or what she used. As far as everyone else is concerned she only used the metronome. She used other artifacts too. I’m alive, Pete. I’m really alive. I can age. I can die. It’s like my death never happened.”

 

“Mrs. F. will find out, if she doesn’t already know.”

 

“I know. But I can’t worry about that right now. I have more important things that need my attention.” He placed his free hand on Pete’s belly, just resting it there. He tightened his arm around Pete and pressed a kiss to his temple. Pete let out a sigh and relaxed in Jinks’ arms.

 

“Better now?”

 

“Yes. Wait. She used other artifacts. I guess that means she didn’t bring you back until after Artie did his thing with the pocket watch and the warehouse.”

 

“Right.”

 

“Huh.”

 

“Is that interesting?”

 

Pete snorted. “I guess not really.”

 

Jinks placed another kiss to his temple, and then one lower on Pete’s cheek, resting his forehead against Pete. Pete let out a shaky breath. Jinks was warm and solid and comfortable. It would be so easy to just give in, but he still wasn’t entirely sure that it wasn’t just the hormones talking. “Don’t.”

 

“Sorry.” Jinks pulled away and Pete found himself missing Jinks’ closeness. It couldn’t be just hormones if it was Jinks who was the one that he wanted around all the time. He didn’t even want Myka around all that much and Myka was his best friend, his sister. 

 

“You didn’t have to pull away, you know. You’re warm.”

 

Jinks put his arm back around Pete and Pete let out a sigh.

 

“I have to ask- are you more confused or less confused or is it about the same?”

 

He could lie. He was still confused after all. “Less,” he found himself saying though. 

 

“Can I get you anything?” Jinks asked, not acknowledging what Pete had said. Pete was glad that Jinks wasn’t going to make a fuss about it.

 

“No. I think I’m just going to take a nap now.”

 

Jinks helped him lie down and then settled down next to him. Sleep came easily.

 

*****

Pete slipped out of bed, doing his best to not disturb Jinks. He couldn’t sleep. His back was killing him. He’d been reading the books. He was pretty sure that this was him going into labor. 

 

He paced the room. He wouldn’t be going back to sleep anytime soon but he wasn’t risking the stairs in the middle of the night.

 

“Pete. What’s wrong?”

 

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

 

Jinks got out of bed and walked over to him. “What’s wrong?”

 

Pete stopped pacing and let out a sigh. “My back hurts.”

 

Jinks eyes widened. “It’s starting?”

 

Pete nodded.

 

“We should get you to the warehouse then.”

 

Pete shook his head. “It’s just started. It’s still going to be a while.”

 

“We should still get you there. We don’t know for sure how long it’s going to be. You could go through labor quickly. Or it could take a really long time. Either way I think we should go.”

 

Pete opened his mouth to argue but Jinks was just worried about him. “Fine,” he sighed. “Let’s go.”

 

Jinks woke everyone in the bed and breakfast up and all of them made their way to the warehouse. Pete thought that was a bit much because Jinks had been right- they didn’t know how long this was going to take. 

 

Dr. Calder was already waiting for him when they got to the warehouse. Artie and Claudia and Leena had set up an area for them weeks ago. They had all agreed that it was too risky for Pete to try and give birth at the bed and breakfast. It had been risky enough for Pete to stay there while he had been pregnant.

 

Pete changed and got into the bed they had set up for him, Jinks standing right beside him. Coffee was brewed and cards were dealt. Pete realized that they had been planning this for a while now. Jinks sat down on the edge of the bed next to him and took Pete’s hand in his own. Pete let him. The reality of what was about to happen had come crashing down on him and he was near panic. He squeezed Jinks’ hand and Jinks brushed his thumb over Pete’s knuckles. 

 

Labor went quickly, but painfully, and soon everyone had cleared the room except for Jinks and Dr. Calder. His hand was gripping Jinks’ tightly and he knew he must be hurting him, but all Jinks did was continually whisper soothing things into Pete’s ear, trying to keep him calm. There was so much pain though. He couldn’t see straight. He couldn’t think straight. When darkness closed in around him he welcomed it.

 

*****

 

Pain. That was the first thing he registered when he woke up. It took him a few minutes to remember where he was and what had happened. A baby. He had just given birth to a baby. He let out a groan.

 

“Pete?”

 

Pete forced himself to open his eyes. Jinks was hovering over him, worry written all over his face.

 

“Jinksy?”

 

Jinks sat down on the bed with him. “Jesus, Pete. You had us all scared. You lost so much blood and you’ve been out of it for a while. I didn’t know if you were going to be okay.” Jinks stopped talking and leaned down and kissed him.

 

He seemed to realize what he had done and pulled away quickly. Pete didn’t want that though. With some effort he raised one of his hands and put it on the back of Jinks’ neck, pushing him back down so he could kiss him again.

 

“Are you sure?” Jinks whispered into his mouth.

 

“Yes.”

 

Jinks pressed their lips together, kissing Pete gently. Pete kissed him back, marveling over how right it felt to be kissing Jinks like this. Jinks moved away from his lips and kissed his way along Pete’s jaw and back to his ear.

 

“I should let Dr. Calder know you’re awake.”

 

“Okay. The baby. How is he?”

 

“He’s perfect. I’ll have her bring him out too, okay?”

 

Pete nodded. Jinks kissed him one last time and then went off to get Dr. Calder. Pete shifted so that he could sit up. His entire body was sore and he was exhausted. 

 

After a few minutes Jinks came back holding a baby. He sat down next to Pete and handed the little boy to him. “Pete Lattimer, I’d like you to meet your son, Brian Arthur Jinks-Lattimer.”

 

It was a name they had decided on just a few weeks ago. Pete looked down at the little boy in his arms. Jinks was right. He was perfect. He didn’t even realize there were tears streaming down his face until he felt Jinks brushing them away. Jinks leaned in and kissed him again. Someone cleared their throat. Jinks pulled away from him and there was Dr. Calder standing there, watching them and smiling.

 

Jinks took Brian from Pete so that Dr. Calder could look him over. When she had finished she pronounced him healthy, but in need of some serious resting time. “Yep. That’ll be real easy to get with a newborn around.”

 

Jinks chuckled. “You realize that everyone is going to be helping us, Pete. Myka and Claudia already want to babysit.”

 

Pete raised his eyes at that but didn’t say anything. He and Jinks could talk about the Claudia situation later. Especially since at that moment the rest of the group decided to join them. 

 

Pete could only stand a few minutes of their well wishes and cooing over the baby though before he wished they would just go away. Jinks seemed to notice though and shooed everyone out so Pete could get his rest. Dr. Calder took Brian away so Pete could sleep and Jinks joined him on the bed.

 

“Thanks for that.”

 

“No problem. You looked trapped. And exhausted.”

 

“I think it’s going to be a least a few days before I can handle that much attention.”

 

“I’ll take care of it. You should get some sleep now though.”

 

Pete’s eyes were already closing. “Not going to be a problem.”

 

Jinks placed a featherlight kiss to his lips and then to his cheek. Pete fell asleep thinking how nice it felt to fall asleep after a kiss from Jinks.

 

*****

Pete was sitting on the couch in the common room of the bed and breakfast. He had Brian in his arms, a bottle to his mouth. Jinks was sitting next to him with an arm around his shoulders, waiting for Pete to finish feeding Brian so that he could burp him. It was a familiar scene for the rest of the group to walk in on. It had become a routine for them over the past couple of months.

 

Pete was just handing Brian over to Jinks when Myka appeared before them. “What’s up, Myks?”

 

“I was thinking that I could take care of Brian for the two of you tonight. You look like you’re doing much better and I thought the two of you might like some time alone.” 

 

Pete felt himself blush just the slightest at that. He and Jinks hadn’t exactly been secretive, but it was still so new. They had kissed in front of the group more than a few times, and the group was also aware that Jinks had moved all of his stuff over to Pete’s room and they were kind of officially living together. They had plans to move out of the bed and breakfast and into their own place so that they had more room, but for now it worked.

 

They hadn’t done anything more than kiss though. Not only did Brian sleep in the room with them, but it had taken some time for Pete to heal, and Pete had usually been too tired to do anything anyway.

 

“Actually, Myka, that would be great. Then maybe I can actually sleep tonight too.”

 

“I’m not taking him so you can sleep, Pete,” Myka teased. Pete’s blush deepened and beside him Jinks laughed. 

 

“You’re so mean, the two of you.”

 

Myka laughed and left them alone. He turned to Jinks and watched as he burped their son. He kind of hoped the day would go by quickly. 

 

It didn’t go by as quickly as he had hoped, but soon enough he was handing a bag to Myka with all of Brian’s things and then he and Jinks were saying goodnight to Brian and thanking Myka for taking him. When they closed the door behind Myka, they both collapsed on the bed.

 

“Maybe we should take a nap before we even attempt to do anything,” Pete suggested.

 

“Sounds good to me,” Jinks replied, sounding half asleep already. Pete barely registered Jinks’ reply, sleep already pulling him under.

 

Soft, wet kisses on his neck woke him gently. “Mm,” he murmured. Jinks chuckled softly in his ear and then Pete was rolled onto his back, Jinks’ lips capturing his own. 

 

It was easier than Pete could have ever imagined it being. He wanted Jinks and that was all that mattered. 

 

Jinks took his time, exploring every part of Pete’s body, leaving him trembling and wanting. He was ready to just fall apart by the time that Jinks pushed into him. It was slow and lazy. They were taking advantage of the precious little time that they had.

 

He ran his hands along Jinks’ back, pulling him in closer. His orgasm took him by surprise but was one of the most powerful he had ever had. Jinks was just moments behind him, releasing into his body and then collapsing on top of him.

 

He didn’t mind Jinks’ weight on him, at least not for a little while. Jinks’ kissed him just below his ear and then whispered to him. “You should call me Steve more often.”

 

Pete thought back to what he had been babbling and realized then he had called out Steve when he had come. “I didn’t even know I did that.”

 

“You should still say it more often. I liked it.” Jinks rolled off of him and lay on his side next to him. Pete rolled onto his side so that he could face Jinks.

 

“So I take it you enjoyed that.”

 

Pete didn’t answer him. Instead he leaned in and kissed Jinks. “Do I get to do that to you later?”

 

Jinks groaned. “I sure as hell hope so.” Jinks wound an arm around him and pressed their bodies together. “Do I get to do that to you again?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

Jinks laughed and kissed him. Pete couldn’t help but feel that everything was right in the world. It was a good feeling, one that he hoped wouldn’t go away. 

 

Then again, he did work at the warehouse, where the impossible was possible. Now that the pregnancy was over with, he was kind of looking forward to his next adventure. 

 

For now though, he pulled Jinks even closer to him. He had a night off that he intended to fully enjoy.


End file.
